


200 kisses

by Softchaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchaos/pseuds/Softchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry necesita dinero, como, en este momento. Niall tiene una idea. Una tonta, pero aún así.</p><p>O</p><p>Donde Harry vende besos y Louis los compra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200 kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [200 Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486258) by [InsaneB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneB/pseuds/InsaneB). 



"Mierda"

"Harry" Dijo Niall.

"Me voy a comprar una lápida" murmuró Harry, mirando el espejo roto del coche-- bueno, lo que quedaba de él.  
Este, permanecía colgado en el lado del coche de su padre, gracias a los cables rojos y amarillos que seguían unidos en él.

"Por favor, ¿me escuchas?" Niall intentó de nuevo, con las cejas fruncidas.

"A la mierda mi puta vida, jod--" 

"¡Harry!" Niall gritó, golpeando su hombro con la palma de su mano. Harry se convertía en toda una reina del drama en cuanto al coche de su padre se refería, y Niall lo odiaba. Él siempre actuaba como si el mundo se estuviera cayendo, y fuera tarea de Niall resolver sus problemas. Cada. Maldita. Vez.

"Harry, tengo una idea, sólo cálmate de una puta vez"

Harry se iluminó, y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que sus rizos castaños le dieron una bofetada. Él resopló, tratando de sacarlos de sus ojos, y luego miró a su rubio hermano con esperanza, interesado en sus palabras. Lo escuchó.

 

"ESTO-" Harry gritó, moviendo sus manos alrededor de una manera amenazante. "¡-es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! No, qué coño, me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? ¿Dejas a monos bailando vivir en tu cabeza? Eres... No puedes estar hablando en serio, no, no- que. Niall. ¿Qué he hecho en mi vida para merecer un hermano como tú? ¿Por qué siquiera existes? No. Nunca voy a hacer eso" divagaba, frunciendo las cejas de una manera enfadada. No parecía que iba a parar pronto con esa escena, por lo que Niall lo dejó hablar, mirando al suelo mientras suspiraba. Dibujó círculos imaginarios con sus pulgares en sus vaqueros, sabiendo que esa ráfaga podría tomar años para finalmente terminar.

Él esperó, esperó tanto tiempo, que los gritos de Harry hicieron que sus oídos sangráran. Y bostezó un poco, antes de darse cuenta de que el silencio, finalmente, había llenado a la habitación. "¿Has terminado?" Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Harry bufó, rodando los ojos y mirando al techo. "Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte saber lo idiota que eres"

Niall asintió, luego se encogió de hombros. "Lo que sea. No voy a decirle a papá que es mi culpa esta vez, te lo digo. Y voy a estar allí cuando cuelgue tu cabeza rizada en la puerta principal. Riéndome tanto que vamos a necesitar dos lápidas. Pero valdrá la pena"

Harry nunca lo había odiado más. Su hermano podía ser tan estúpido y molesto, y tenía las ideas más idiotas del mundo. "Vete a la mierda" murmuró.

Él podría encontrar otra manera de resolver ese problema.

Estaba seguro de eso.

 

No encontró otra manera. Pensó en buscar trabajo y de hecho lo hizo, pero no había nadie dispuesto a contratarlo por una semana y pagarle después de cada jornada de trabajo. Necesitaban un contrato de tres meses, y él no podía esperar tanto. Necesitaba el dinero en sus manos como en dos semana, antes de que su padre volviera de su viaje de negocios. Su madre no le dijo nada, y eso era bueno, o de lo contrario estaría muerto.

Pensó en teñir el pelo de sus vecinos, pero él ni siquiera sabía cómo peinar su propio cabello, que acababa simplemente sacudiendo con sus dedos cada mañana. No. Él nunca empezaría una carrera de estilista.

Sólo tenía cuarenta euros en su cartera, y necesitaba... Doscientos diez.

Se levantó de la cama, salió de su habitación y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Niall murmuró algo así como un 'Qué', y él abrió la puerta, inmediatamente le dio sus ojos de cachorrito. "Ni" suplicó, cayendo sobre su cama.

"Jesucristo, que hermana tan pesada eres" resopló, rodando los ojos. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Papá va a matarme" respondió Harry, con la nariz metida en la almohada.

"Por supuesto que lo hará" dijo Niall, asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo. "Dime algo que no sepa. Voy a dejarte saber que haré con tu parte de la herencia, no te preocupes".

"¡Vamos Ni! No puedes ser tan malo conmigo. Soy tu hermano pequeño, y estoy con la mierda hasta el cuello. Deberías ayudarme, ¡no burlarte de mí de esta manera!" Él utilizó sus ojos de cachorrito de nuevo. Verdes brillantes. "¿No puedes ayudarme? ¿Algunos ahorros para salvar a tu hermano? "

"Hermana." 

"¡Lo que sea! ¿Por favor?"

"Harry no tengo ahorros, como siempre. Los dediqué a cervezas la semana pasada. Además yo te dije mi idea, pero no has querido escucharme, así que..." se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

"Niall, voy a estar como ... ¡Como una puta! ¡No puedo hacer eso! Dios" Harry negó con la cabeza, todavía se muestra escéptico acerca de la idea de Niall.

"Como si no hubieras besado a la mitad del colegio ya. Sólo cállate y hazlo. Esa cosa de 'abrazos gratis' funcionó, ¿por qué no lo haría esto? "

"Eso fue completamente diferente, Ni" dijo Harry, rodando sobre su espalda y colocando sus grandes manos en su rostro.

Niall no respondió y regresó a su tarea, comprobando por segunda vez su ensayo. El silencio llenó la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos, y Harry sonó frustrado cuando abrió su boca de nuevo. "¿Seguro que no puedes llegar a una mejor forma de salvar mi vida y así no tienes que comprarte un traje negro para asistir a mi funeral?"

Niall se rió un poco, y luego lo miró y sacudió la cabeza con simpatía.

"Y ¿de verdad crees que esto podría funcionar? ¿Que habrá alguien que realmente querrá...? "

Niall asintió. "Eres popular. Funcionará".

Harry suspiró y decidió darle una oportunidad.

(Pero él todavía se sentía como una puta.)

 

*

 

"Estás loco."

Eso es lo que la mitad de la escuela le ha dicho una y mil veces en como, treinta segundos. Vale, era completamente justo, al verlo sentado en el pasillo, con un cartel en la mesa que decía '1 € = un beso'. Harry se removía incómodo en su silla, avergonzado. Maldito Niall.

Había estado allí por un minuto, y... Tres chicas se habían detenido frente a él, le entregaron un euro por cada una, y ahora esperaban para que él se pusiera de pie y las besara. Harry estaba blanco como una hoja: no eran exactamente chicas bonitas. No había considerado el hecho de que no todas las personas iban a ser tan malditamente perfectas como él.

Tragó saliva, disgustado, y luego se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Las chicas chillaron, luego les dio un beso a cada una, ellas sonreían como tontas y reían escandalosamente. Harry esperó a que le dejaran solo, luego se limpió los labios con furia con una servilleta. Maldito Niall, otra vez.

Y allí estaba él, el idiota. Niall se inclinó casualmente en el lado de la mesa, mirando a la jarra en la que los tres euros permanecían. "¿Ves? Una semana y estarás a salvo" dijo, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo como si supiera todo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Vete. Te odio."

Niall rió y acompañó a sus amigos en el almuerzo.

Dos minutos más, y Harry había ganado diez euros con besos a chicas y chicos. Sí, Harry era bisexual, y la gente lo envidiaba por su popularidad. Siempre había alguien pidiéndole salir o poniendo notas bonitas en su casillero. Los chicos hetero o lo admiraban o lo odiaban, pero él era una persona tan buena, que en realidad no tenía enemigos.

Harry sonrió; esto era perfecto. El negocio iba bien, y se sintió mucho mejor que el día anterior.

Todavía no estaba sobre el hecho de que él estaba vendiendose a sí mismo, pero realmente necesitaba el dinero. Los profesores se rieron y caminaron pasando de él sin más preguntas. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que esto estaba realmente funcionando. Él no habría nunca, nunca, pagado por un beso.

"Hola."

Harry miró hacia arriba. "Hola" dijo, y sus ojos estudiaron al chico que estaba de pie frente a él. Era bajito y delgado, además poseía bonitas curvas: sus brazos eran musculosos y su piel bronceada. Pero la mejor parte de él era su cara: brillantes y profundos ojos azules, casi rubio y corto bello facial y una amable y dulce sonrisa. Harry pensó que el negocio podría ir aún mejor.

El muchacho de ojos azules se rascó la mejilla con el pulgar, jugueteando torpemente. "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto."

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Preguntó el chico, con timidez.

Harry suspiró y luego se echó a reír, avergonzado. "Uhm. Yo... yo rompí un poco el coche de mi padre, y necesito que sea tan nuevo como lo fue cuando él se fue para su viaje de negocios, o estaré muerto o sin hogar" explicó, intentando no parecer un pringado.

El chico se rió, luego se pasó la lengua por los labios de una manera nerviosa. "¿Cuánto necesitas para hacer eso?" Preguntó, con vacilación escrita en su rostro.

Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué este chico estaba haciendo tantas preguntas. "Uh, he ganado diez euros hasta ahora, y necesito doscientos más" respondió. Joder, eso era mucho dinero. Ni siquiera tenía la mitad de ello, y tal vez sí estaría muerto en dos semanas, después de todo.

El chico sonrió, ahora encantado. Cogió su cartera del bolsillo y le entregó a Harry dos billetes. "Aquí."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando los tomó. Los miró boquiabierto, luego se quedó mirando al chico de ojos azules por un momento. Oh. La palabra en la camisa del chico explicó todo: Dior.

Un niño pijo haciendole un favor.

"Oh. Pues bien, creo que puedo parar con esto, entonces? "Harry bromeó, extremadamente nervioso.

El chico sonrió, sonrojándose furiosamente. "Soy Louis, por cierto"

Se dieron la mano, y luego decidieron reunirse después de la escuela para planear como lo harían.

Iban a establecer un calendario para sus besos, tan raro como sonaba.

Porque ellos no podían besarse doscientas veces seguidas, ¿no?

"Aquí estás, no te encontraba"

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Eso es porque soy un enano, ja" bromeó, sonrojándose y ocultando su rostro, mirando hacia abajo.

Harry se preguntó qué clase de niño pijo era Louis. Parecía tímido y era amable, un poco raro para un niño que tenía doscientos euros para comprar besos de un chico al azar. "Uhm, bueno" él comenzó, apoyándose en la pared. "Deberíamos como... ¿establecer un horario para los besos?" Preguntó, sintiéndose como un idiota. Eso fue sin duda la cosa más rara que había dicho en su vida.

Decidir dónde y cuando debían besarse, fue insensible. Estúpido. Frío.

'Dinero', Harry se recordó a sí mismo, tratando de superar el momento incomodo.

"Uhm, sí" Louis murmuró, con las manos temblando.

Harry pensó por lo que se sintió como años, entonces agarró un cuaderno de su bolsa. Lo abrió y arrancó una página, escribió algo en ella con un lápiz. "Vamos a escribir los números del 1 a 200, y vamos a eliminar un número por cada beso, ¿está eso bien?" Preguntó, incómodamente de pie. "Y creo que tú tendrás que guardar esto, yo pierdo mis cosas prácticamente en todas partes."

Louis se rió un poco, y luego asintió.

"Estaba pensando en esto durante la clase, --No me mires así, me aburría. Historia " explicó, después de ver a Louis levantando las cejas. "De todas formas, sería como catorce besos para trece días y después dieciocho besos por día" dijo, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido.

Louis se preguntó por qué esta cosa de los besos tenía una fecha de caducidad, pero no tenía el tiempo para pedir una explicación.

"Creo que habremos terminado antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, es... justo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Harry, asintiendo para sí mismo. Se sentía tan cruel, hablar así de besos, pero Louis había pagado por ellos, y esto eran sólo... negocios.

"Oh bien" Louis murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. Apenas había mirado a Harry a los ojos hasta el momento, y el chico de ojos verdes en realidad no sabía qué pensar sobre eso.

Abrió sus palmas, suspirando. "Uh, ¿deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Ahora?"

Louis tragó saliva, empezó a sudar y luego asintió con la cabeza de nuevo -hacía eso mucho, ¿eh?

Sintió que le temblaban las manos, y esperaba que Harry no se diera cuenta.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero se acercó de todos modos, a la espera de que Louis levantara la barbilla.

Lo hizo después de un poco, y Harry se encontró una cara no tan difícil de besar. Con una vista de cerca, Louis fue aún mejor. Su piel era impecable, la mandíbula afilada, labios delgados y de color rosa. Harry iba a disfrutar de esos labios. No le importaría morderlos, también. Eran perfectos, y se encontró esperando el primer beso.

Así que él le besó, fue sólo un roce, nada más. Lo vio levantar una de sus pequeñas manos, contando un beso, a partir de su meñique. Oh, eso fue lindo.

Se inclinó nueve veces, Louis devolvía los besos con una ligera presión. Harry podía sentir su respiración más rápida de lo normal, y los últimos cinco besos se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Louis se echó hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Harry se movió incomodo, mirándolo y a continuación, eliminó los números de la página.

"Aquí tienes" dijo él, entregandole la hoja.

Louis la tomó, la dobló y la guardó en su bolsa.

"Así que... ¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿Antes de que empiecen las clases?"

"Eso está bien. Correcto. Sí, nos vemos mañana", Louis divagaba, con la cara roja.

"Perfecto, nos vemos."

Harry pasó junto a él, con una sonrisa, dejando Louis con su corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca bajo su suéter Dior.

 

 

*

 

 

Las mañanas eran tan frías últimamente. La nieve caía y Louis temblaba bajo sus guantes, bufanda, gorrita tejida, abrigo y pantalones vaqueros. Su barriga estaba doliendo desde que salió de su casa, pensando en Harry. Le estaba esperando, congelando sus pulmones en frente del edificio de la escuela.

Se estremeció, deseando una taza de té, una chimenea y una manta. Se sentía como un muñeco de nieve, y mientras comenzaba a pensar que Harry no se presentaría, un coche se detuvo justo frente a él. Harry se veía cálido y relajado, con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y sus manos cubiertas de guantes rojos.

"¡Hey!, ¡Entra, hace mucho frío!" Dijo, sonriendo y moviendo una mano.

Louis se puso de pie rápidamente, mientras su pecho se apretaba. Sonrió con timidez y se sentó al lado del chico de pelo rizado, con un suspiro cuando sintió que se calentaba de nuevo en el interior del coche. Quien inventó las estufas era un puto genio y merecía una medalla.

Harry se estacionó a pocos metros de distancia del edificio de la escuela, y luego lo miró con una sonrisa con hoyuelos. "Bueno, eh, estaba pensando que ¿podríamos dividir los besos?" Comenzó. Su cara insegura. "Quiero decir como, antes de la escuela, durante el almuerzo y después de clases. ¿Qué te parece?"

"S-sí, eso está bien" Louis respondió asintiendo y sintiendose avergonzado. Entonces, de repente sonrió. Se sentía como que había alquilado un novio durante dos semanas, y ni siquiera se sentía culpable o estúpido por hacerlo. Sentía felicidad burbujeando en su estómago. 

"Así que... Ahora nos besamos cuatro veces, cinco durante la hora del almuerzo y cinco más después de la escuela" explicó Harry.

"Exactamente" Louis estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo.

El chico de pelo rizado asintió y se inclinó, poniendo su brazo sobre el asiento de Louis.

El muchacho se acercó demasiado, y su imaginación echó a volar. En su cabeza, el brazo de Harry era apretado alrededor de sus hombros, y él lo estaba besando porque quería.

Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho.

Esos cuatro besos no eran más que roces, al igual que los primeros, pero esa era la razón por la que se sentían tan dulces. Louis absolutamente los adoraba, y le encantó el hecho de que él aún recibiría ciento ochenta y dos más.

El espacio se hizo entre ellos de nuevo, pero aún era temprano para la escuela.

"Hey Louis, ¿en qué clase estás?" Preguntó Harry, molestandole el silencio.

"5A" respondió el chico, desanimado. Eso confirmó que Harry nunca lo había notado. Estaba decepcionado, pero no dijo nada. Él lo sabía, lo había visto venir. Harry era popular, y sólo le gustaban los chicos guapos y las chicas bonitas. Sus estándares eran lo suficientemente altos como para no mirar dos veces a la gente como Louis.

"¿En serio?, Eso es justo en frente de mi clase. 5D" dijo Harry, confundido. Nunca había visto a Louis, y realmente, ¿cómo era eso posible?

'No, en serio' Louis pensó con sarcasmo, pero: "Sí" dijo en voz alta.

"Pero, ¿has estado aquí durante los últimos cinco años?" Harry le preguntó de nuevo, como si no pudiera creer que Louis siempre había estado tan cerca. El chico de ojos azules era un joven muy guapo, y Harry se fijaba en los chicos con ojos azules. Tenía debilidad por ellos.

¿Entonces por qué?

Louis asintió, mirando la nieve caer.

"Es curioso que nunca te he visto antes" dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Louis se encogió de hombros, pero pensó que eso era una buena señal.

Tal vez Harry finalmente lo había notado, y lamentó no hacerlo antes.

 

 

Harry estaba esperando a Louis en frente del edificio de la escuela. Se habían besado cinco veces durante la hora del almuerzo, charlaron un poco y fumaron un cigarrillo juntos. Hacía bastante frío y Harry había disfrutado. Después de un par de minutos vio a Louis caminar hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver sus delgados labios curvados en una sonrisa.

"Holi" dijo, y Harry lo encontró muy lindo, de nuevo.

"Hey" respondió. Intercambiaron una sonrisa. Movió la mano, pidiendo que se acercara.

Louis dio un paso, y los labios de Harry estaban en los suyos segundos después. El chico de ojos azules sonrió ligeramente, tratando de ocultarlo mientras besaba a Harry, pero eso era difícil. Sus nervios le hacían temblar y su corazón latía rápido y duro. Sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Harry tenía ese efecto en él. Maldición.

"¿Necesitas un viaje a casa?" Harry preguntó amablemente.

Louis se sonrojó, encantado. Eso era algo nuevo. Él asintió con la cabeza con furia, como si Harry le hubiera dejado allí si él esperaba un segundo más para estar de acuerdo. "Sí, gracias" Dijo, sonriendo como un niño.

Se acercaron al coche de Harry caminando al lado del otro y charlando de fútbol durante el corto trayecto.

"Puedes parar aquí, mi casa es la amarilla"

Harry miró el edificio. Su experiencia le decía que ese no era el lugar en el que se puede esperar que un niño pijo viva. En realidad era la mitad del tamaño de su casa, y él frunció el ceño, confundido. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, mientras que Louis agarraba su bolso y le sonreía.

"¿Nos vemos mañana, mh?" Dijo el muchacho de ojos azules, y Harry pensó que era extraño para un niño pijo de nuevo.

Siempre tan dulce, todo sonrisas y chispeantes ojos bondadosos. Él asintió con la cabeza, y un hoyuelo apareció en la mejilla cuando sonreía.

Louis miró a su alrededor con timidez mientras muerde sus labios, luego se inclinó y besó al chico rápidamente. Harry sonrió y no dijo nada al respecto. No le importaba.

¿Por qué lo haría? Louis era guapísimo y Harry era un chico al que le gustaban los chicos guapos, eso es todo.

"Estoy contando éste también, lo juro" aseguró Louis, sonrojándose para luego saltar fuera del coche tan rápido como pudo.

Harry lo vio caminar hasta llegar a la casa amarilla, riendo.

Se sentía afortunado por tener que besar a alguien como Louis doscientas veces.

 

 

*

 

Cuatro días, cincuenta y dos besos. Ellos como que se acostumbraron a reunirse tres veces al día. La mejor parte de ello para Louis era el viaje de vuelta a casa: El coche de Harry era siempre cálido y olía a jabón. Pero tal vez ese olor era en realidad el cabello de Harry. A Louis le encantaba.

Llegaron a conocerse un poco mejor, y a Harry no le importaba la presencia de Louis.

De hecho, a él realmente le gusta el chico. Era natural, con Louis siendo tan adorable. Y esos ojos, bueno, Harry había tenido que ocultar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas en varias ocasiones, debido a su debilidad por los ojos azules.

Harry sentía casi como si el muchacho se preocupara por él, y sentía que entre ellos podría haber más que negocios.

Él sonrió, buscando al niño en la multitud. Lo vio y saludó con la mano para llamar su atención. Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido, sin embargo, al ver a Louis acercarse a él con una mirada triste en su rostro precioso. Él estaba mirando hacia abajo -como siempre- y cuando él le sonrió no era una sonrisa adecuada. Se desvaneció en dos segundos.

Harry frunció el ceño. Algo estaba pasando. "¿Louis? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

El chico de ojos azules se encogió de hombros y no respondió, sus compañeros de clase pasaron por su lado soltando risitas. Louis parecía diminuto y vulnerable.

"Louis, dime lo que ha pasado" repitió Harry.

"La rodilla me duele cuando hace frío, así que me salté educación física hoy, y el entrenador Smith me preguntó si me estaba saltando la clase porque había empezado mi período" explicó, enfadado y avergonzado, aún sin mirar al chico de pelo rizado.

Los labios de Harry se abrieron, y él se sentía mal por el chico. ¿Por qué había gente tan grosera con Louis? Él no se lo merecía. Era demasiado amable para que se burlaran de él así. "¿Qué diablos?, lo siento, a la mierda. El entrenador Smith es un idiota. No le hagas caso" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos puede un profesor decir algo así a un estudiante? Esta maldita escuela estaba llena de mierda. No lo vio venir, él era popular. Nunca había sido humillado.

Louis suspiró. "Me sentí tan jodidamente avergonzado y enfadado. Ellos se reían de mí, pero yo no creo que pueda hacer nada al respecto"

Harry negó con la cabeza otra vez, abriendo los brazos. "Ven aquí."

Los ojos de Louis eran grandes y estaban impecablemente brillantes. Harry se rió, luego agarró sus manos y lo abrazó, manteniéndolo tan apretado que Louis no podía respirar. Pero no le importaba en absoluto. Su estomago estaba dando volteretas. Maldita sea, sí le gustaba Harry. Le hacía sentirse protegido, y sus besos eran increíbles.

Él nunca se había sentido tan querido, a pesar de haber pagado por ello. Es curioso.

"¿Cuatro besos para asustar a la tristeza y hacer que se vaya?" Preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus hoyuelos mostrandose.

Las piernas de Louis se convirtieron en gelatina, y por un minuto se sentía como si Harry fuera su novio. Fue increíble. Él asintió y Harry comenzó a besarlo. 

Una, dos, tres veces.

"Deja de pensar en eso" dijo, y besó al chico dos veces más.

Louis casi no pudo con tanta dulzura, los besos de Harry estaban aún mejor cuando lo sujetaba de esa manera, con ese abrigo caliente y su bufanda mullida. Y esos labios. Siempre tan rojos y suaves y cálidos. Louis estaba derritiendose. Joder, joder.

"¿Sabes que Louis?" Harry comenzó de nuevo, sonriendo amablemente y sosteniendolo más apretado. "Creo que el entrenador Smith no puede soportar el hecho de que le gustas a pesar de que eres un niño."

Louis rió, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "Dios mío, ¡qué demonios, Harry! Eso es asqueroso" dijo. Tragó saliva, luego suspiró y miró al muchacho con una sonrisa tímida. "Hey... ¿Son abrazos gratis?"

Harry podía haber muerto. Louis era tan jodidamente adorable. "¡Claro, y siempre lo serán!" Respondió, con el corazón caliente cuando vio la sonrisa de Louis. Lindo, amable, de ojos azules. Jodidamente perfecto. "Vamos, te voy a llevar a casa."

Louis asintió, su hombro se sintió en llamas donde Harry tocó, guiándolo hacia su coche.

Se preguntó si, un día, los besos serían gratis también.

 

*

 

Ese fue el tercer beso del séptimo día. Harry se había acostumbrado a él: llegó a la escuela, besó a Louis, asistió a clases, besó a Louis durante la pausa para el almuerzo, dejó la escuela y besó a Louis. Nueva rutina de Harry. Le satisfacía, y antes de darse cuenta, no había coqueteado con una chica o un chico desde que había conocido a Louis.

Él no se lo había admitido ni siquiera a su hermano. Niall se burlaba mucho de él, y él estaba empezando a lamemtarse acerca de decirle lo mucho que le gusta Louis. Él le había obligado a decirlo en voz alta por sus ojos azules brillantes y sus pequeñas manos que se enterraron en sus bolsillos. Maldita sea. Niall pensó que los dos eran ahora más que algo de negocios y estaban saliendo. Harry no estaba seguro de ello, y siempre le hacía callar.

De repente, Harry quitó sus labios de los de Louis, entró en pánico, y el chico de ojos azules lo miró con una mirada confundida.

"Mierda. Mierda, mierda " divagó.

"¿Qué... Harry?" Preguntó Louis, mirándolo con ojos grandes y asustados.

"He jodidamente olvidado la prueba de Ciencias de hoy. Joder, mierda." respondió, blanco como el papel. "No puedo dejar de-- mierda. Mamá me va a matar. Ella no le dijo nada a papá sobre el coche, pero no va a dejar que esto pase"

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó Louis, parpadeando.

"Tengo que salir. Ahora. Nadie me ha visto todavía" dijo Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

"Oh, vale" Louis murmuró, asintiendo. "Bueno, entonces, vamos a uhm... cambiamos nuestro horario un poco. No te preocupes por eso, sólo vete"

Harry dejó de mirar a su alrededor. "Ven conmigo, vamos. Vamonos."

"Contigo" Louis murmuró, sus piernas temblando. Estaba seguro de que de sus orejas salía humo, porque su cerebro estaba en llamas. Dios. ¿Qué diablos?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Pero si tienes algo importante que hacer, está bien"

Louis negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sonrió y se obligó a no enloquecer. Podía hacerlo. Podía pasar un día con Harry sin volverse loco.

"Vamos, tenemos que ser rápidos, ¡no podemos dejar que nos pillen!" Harry dijo, agarrandole el brazo para irse con él.

 

 

"Dios, ¡ese gato!" Dijo Harry, su voz fuerte y feliz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tanto reírse. "Cuando se quita el sombrero y parpadea, esa es la cara que yo trato de mostrarle a mi madre cuando hago algo como romper el coche de mi padre."

"Maldita sea, sí, como esta" dijo Louis, haciendo exactamente lo que Harry había descrito. Sus ojos azules miraron al chico de pelo rizado, como si estuviera orando por un beso. Era un doble perfecto de ese gato de Shrek (él hizo todo lo posible).

"Oh" Harry murmuró antes de darse cuenta. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ese chico. Ese chico era perfecto, no tenía palabras para él.

Louis se sintió tímido de nuevo. Se aclaró la voz y jugó con una servilleta, sin atreverse a tomar un segundo vistazo al chico.

Harry sentía que no tenía armas contra la dulzura de Louis. Él estaba completamente indefenso contra él, y no quería ocultarlo más. "Eso fue lindo" dijo, sonriendo sinceramente.

Louis sonrió también. Harry lo encontró lindo. Ese fue el comienzo de algo más.

¿Verdad?

 

 

*

 

 

Él le dio un beso. La banca estaba fría y estaba nevando de nuevo, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

Noventa y siete.

Louis temblaba, tenía los brazos sobre sus costados. Hacía frío, pero sus labios eran cálidos en Harry. Nunca se había sentido mejor.

Le dio un beso. Harry sintió a Louis temblando un poco, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de él. Lo mantuvo apretado, tratando de calentarlo.

Noventa y ocho.

Louis sonrió, y algo se derritió en su interior. Un poco más valiente, él puso sus manos en el abrigo de Harry, y el chico lo abrazó con ambos brazos.

Noventa y nueve.

Él le dio un beso bajo los copos de nieve que caían. Precioso. Louis se sentía caliente por dentro y por fuera. Los brazos de Harry lo arrullaban y le quitaban el aliento, pero era precioso.

Harry lo besó de nuevo, y Louis miró. "El cien" dijo, sonrojándose.

"Oh" dijo el chico de pelo rizado. Deberían haber llegado a noventa y nueve y luego detenerse, pero... "No estaba contando" admitió, sus mejillas se convierten en un tono claro de rojo.

Louis no podía estar más feliz. Harry no estaba contando, le besaba porque le apetecía. Quería esos besos, y su corazón era un lío de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros, quedando sin palabras. Estaba mentalmente volviendose loco.

Harry sonrió, y Louis borró los números de la página.

Louis odiaba ver a la mitad de los números borrados. Pero tenía siete días más, y cien besos por dar. Las cosas podrían ser aún mejor, y él estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, los besos podrían resultar para él una pérdida de doscientos euros, pero la ganancia de un novio a su lado.

Valía la pena.

 

 

"Extraño, ¿eh?" Dijo Alina, sonriendo.

"¿Qué?" Niall preguntó a la chica, mientras devoraba su bocadillo como si no hubiera tenido comida en todo el día.

"Louis y Harry están desaparecidos. Pero estoy segura de que Louis estaba aquí esta mañana. Ja" ella canturreó, levantando una de sus cejas perfectamente formadas.

Niall sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza a sabiendas. "Oh los tortolitos..."

Alina se rió. "Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias cuando esto haya terminado, cariño."

"Oh bebé, lo harás" 

 

 

*

 

 

"Niall me estás dando dolor de cabeza. Siento como que voy a explotar en dos segundos si no te callas la puta boca"

"¡Y Louis te está haciendo el corazón explotar!" Le dijo, abrazando una almohada y mirando hacia arriba, moviendo la cabeza.

Harry se esforzó por calmarse. "Niall, admití que me gusta, ¿por qué sigues con el tema?" Tiene cosas que estudiar, no tiene tiempo para las divagaciones de Niall.

"¡Porque sois taaan lindos! ¡Y quiero saber todo sobre él!" Niall explicó, casi gritando.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "¡Pero ya sabes todo sobre él! Nos besamos ciento setenta veces y hablamos mucho. Han pasado once días y me gusta. ¡¿Qué demonios más quieres saber?!"

Once días habían pasado, y Harry había pensado mucho en Louis la noche anterior. Tres días, y todo habrá terminado. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Le gustaba Louis, pero...

Niall se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, y..." dijo, jugando con una esquina de la almohada. "Ya sabes, ¿le pedirás salir cuando esto acabe?"

Harry tragó saliva. "Me gusta mucho, pero, Niall..." dijo él, olvidándose de sus libros. "Él es... Él es un niño rico, él sólo perdió dos de sus varios billetes para comprar algunos besos. ¿Crees que realmente significó algo más para él? Ya sabes, Niall... es guapísimo. Y él no puede no ser consciente de ello. Si él realmente hubiera querido algo conmigo, creo que ya me lo habría dicho. Sé realista" dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry había pensado en eso la noche anterior. Se sentía como si hubiera despertado de repente de un hermoso sueño. Se sentía triste, desgarrado, inseguro. El hecho de que Louis compró besos no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tal vez él quería más o que en realidad le gustaba Harry. Louis recibía lo que había pagado, pero él siempre se sonrojaba y se veía como el chico más amable del mundo.

El chico de pelo rizado sabía que estaba jodido. Joder, Niall y sus ideas.

"Uh" Niall murmuró, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido confundido. "Yo... no creo que Louis no se preocupe por ti."

Harry se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No quiero hablar de esto. Vete ya, tengo cosas que estudiar y estoy estresado"

Niall suspiró y salió de la habitación.

Su hermano estaba completamente desorientado. Era el chico más idiota del mundo.

 

 

*

 

 

'¡¡HUELGA DE AUTOBÚSES, MALDITA SEA, HARRYYY!!'

Harry se despertó con ese texto de Louis y tardó cuatro segundos para ofrecerse a llevar al chico de ojos azules. Era temprano, y él todavía tenía demasiado sueño para recordar esos tristes pensamientos del día anterior. Quizá estaban dormidos también.

Se había preparado para la escuela en un tiempo récord y condujo hacia la casa de Louis sin pensar demasiado.

Pero hoy era el día número trece, y él lo sabía. Su corazón dolía, y casi quería apuñalarse a sí mismo cuando vio a Louis sentado en los escalones de la entrada de su casa amarilla, viendose pequeño y frío. Sintió la necesidad de correr hacia él, levantarlo y darle un abrazo para calentarlo. Entonces él le besaría duro. Y-vale, suficiente.

Louis se fijó en él y se puso de pie, saltando por las escaleras y entrando en el coche con una sonrisa de las suyas. "¡Hola!"

"Buenos días" respondió Harry, comenzando a conducir.

Louis frunció el ceño. Harry solía saludarlo con un beso y una sonrisa, pero esa mañana algo estaba distinto. "¿Hay algo mal?"

Harry tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. "No, no te preocupes. Estoy cansado, eso es todo"

"Oh, ¿lo pasate bien anoche?" Preguntó Louis, riendo nerviosamente. Él apretó los labios en una fina línea, con el deseo de escuchar un "no" del chico de pelo rizado. Significaría que Harry no estaba tonteando con otras personas porque tal vez le gustaba.

"Sí" respondió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Eso fue todo. Él estaba en lo correcto. Louis no se preocupaba por él, no le gustaba de esa manera, o de lo contrario no le habría preguntado amablemente si estaba follando con otras personas.

Conoce a Harry Styles: el chico más estúpido del mundo.

 

 

Louis se sintió triste. Harry acababa de dejarlo en frente de su casa, y puede decir que ni siquiera sus primeros besos se habían sentido tan fríos. Harry había dejado de reír, de contarle bromas estúpidas, de mirarlo como si lo encontrara lindo. Louis se hizo añicos. Hubo días enteros en los que él creía que podrían ser más, que podrían empezar a salir. Pero no, estaba equivocado.

Él suspiró, sentándose en la cama. Quedaban sólo dieciocho besos, y probablemente, serían igual de fríos y forzados.

Se puso de pie de nuevo, abrió su armario y cogió el montón de ropa cara y la tiró en una bolsa. Nunca más volvería a usarla. No le ha hecho ningún bien, y Harry todavía no le hacía caso y no le gusta.

Su corazón latía rápido, e hizo que le doliera y le hiciera sentirse como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Sólo tenía que renunciar y olvidar a Harry.

Rendirse.

Tenía que hacer eso todo el tiempo.

 

 

*

 

 

Agarró su bolso rápido, suspirando profundamente. Frunció el ceño en anticipación. Sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Quedaban cinco besos.

Cinco besos, y todo habría terminado. Y todo significaba todo. Caminó lentamente, dejando la escuela y buscando al chico de pelo rizado. Su cabeza daba vueltas cuando lo vio. Último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, el último día, sus últimos besos.

Louis se detuvo delante del chico. Sus ojos eran fríos y la expresión de su rostro como una piedra. Louis tragó saliva. Este no era el final que esperaba, imaginaba y deseaba. Él realmente no había deseado un final, pero esto era todo.

Harry le saludó asintiendo una vez.

"Hola" dijo Louis, serio por primera vez. Casi había terminado, estaba a punto de terminar, sin embargo, no quería que acabara.

"Así que, cinco, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry, acercándose a él con indiferencia.

Louis asintió, mirando a esos ojos verdes y sintiendo los suyos propios calentandose.

Harry le dio un beso, Louis trató de presionar sus labios sobre los de Harry. Pero el beso fue rápido, y él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para probar.

'Quedan cuatro' pensó, con los ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido en dolor.

Harry lo besó de nuevo.

Tres, un paso más cerca de su fin.

Harry nunca abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

Dos. Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas, y de repente sintió ganas de llorar. No lo hizo. No podía.

Ese fue su último beso. Duró dos segundos más que los otros, pero resultó más frío que el primero.

Louis bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas luchando por no mojar sus mejillas. "Así que... Ya tengo lo que pagué"

Harry asintió rápidamente, mirando fijamente hacia él. "Bien" dijo, triste y enfadado. Se obligó a no mirar al chico de nuevo. "Bueno, Feliz Navidad."

Louis no lo miró a él tampoco. "Igualmente."

"Me tengo que ir. Adiós Louis" dijo Harry, entonces agarró las llaves del bolsillo y se dio la vuelta.

Louis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar.

Harry estaba sentado en su coche, dejándolo sin un viaje a casa. Era tarde para coger el autobús, y ahora tenía que caminar por una maldita hora para volver a casa. Estaba nevando, por supuesto, y sus lágrimas eran frías en sus mejillas.

Se limpió una con el pulgar, y luego comenzó a caminar y desapareció girando a la izquierda.

 

 

Niall y Alina negaron con la cabeza, mirandose el uno al otro como si no hubieran esperado lo que acababa de suceder.

"Nena, mi hermano es un idiota."

Alina asintió, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. "Me he dado cuenta. Llévame a casa. A la tuya. En este maldito momento"

Niall tragó saliva.

 

 

Harry gritó cuando le agarraron por el codo. Acababa de llegar a casa, enfadado y triste, y no estaba de humor para las tonterías de Niall.

"Niall dejame jod- ¡¿Alina?!" preguntó, mirando a la chica que lo guió al cuarto de baño, viendose furiosa.

"Sí, Alina" afirmó, cruzando los brazos. "Eres un maldito idiota"

"¡¿Que demonios?!, ¡¿Por qué me estás insultando así?!" gritó, enfadandose incluso más.

Alina negó con la cabeza, burlándose. "Pensé que lo entenderías por ti mismo, pero no, no eres lo suficientemente inteligente."

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a la mierda y lo dejara en paz, pero ¿por qué coño estaba Alina diciendole algo así? "¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"

"¡Estoy hablando de Louis, gilipollas!"

Harry se detuvo. Louis. "¿Qué pasa con él?" Preguntó, ahora interesado. Y su corazón latió más rápido.

"Le gustas. Le has gustado durante mucho tiempo, él no es un niño pijo, no es rico. Él cuida a niños a diario, y ha gastado la mitad de sus ahorros para comprar esos besos. ¡Él pensó que podías llegar a saber de él esa manera!" Explicó, poniendose roja de rabia.

Harry abrió la boca, respirando erráticamente. "No, no. Su ropa... llevaba suéteres de Dior y-"

"Eran míos. Se los presté porque él pensaba que tenía que llevar ropa de lujo para conseguir que te gustara. Para que te fijaras en él"

"Nadie sabía lo de los besos. Louis los compró el primer día" objetó. Eso no estaba sucediendo. No había manera.

Alina se rió, su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. "Niall es amigo mío, supe sobre el plan el día que decidiste darle una oportunidad. Louis es mi primo"

Harry levantó las manos y se cubrió el rostro. "Le gusto a Louis" murmuró. Sintió que sudaba sudor frío y el estómago le dolía con culpa.

Alina suspiró y asintió con tristeza. "Le gustas, sí. Y lo has dejado ahí fuera, congelándose de frío. ¿Cómo demonios no te dabas cuenta de la manera en que te miraba?"

Harry no respondió. Él simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir, dejando a Alina en el baño, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

 

*

 

 

Harry buscó a Louis mientras conducía despacio, mirando en las aceras. Se sentía tan mal por dejarlo allí sólo. ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido las miradas de Louis, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su tristeza después de su último beso...?

Se sentía como un idiota, y una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Louis había hecho tanto por él, pero él sólo lo había ignorado, confiando en su jodido cerebro. Siempre había estado allí. El chico que hizo que su corazón latiera como loco había estado siempre delante de él, pero nunca se había dado cuenta.

Entonces lo vio. Literalmente.

Louis estaba caminando en la acera, con los hombros temblando, hipando y Harry sintió una segunda y una tercera lágrima mojar sus mejillas.

Aparcó a toda prisa y corrió hacia el chico, y luego abrazó su espalda y Louis contuvo la respiración, tal vez después de reconocerlo por su olfato o sus brazos. Él hipó más fuerte y se apoyó en él, cansado.

Harry sabía que una cosa era segura: ese era el lugar de Louis. Y ahí es donde Harry quería que se quedara. "Louis, Alina me lo explicó todo. Lo siento, lo siento jodidamente tanto"

"Me siento tan avergonzado" el chico de ojos azules murmuró, avergonzado. Se dio la vuelta, y Harry guió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y luego dejó que sus propias manos se deslizaran hacia abajo para agarrar las caderas de Louis.

"No lo estés, es mi culpa. Lo siento mucho, pensé que eras sólo un niño pijo y que no significaba nada para ti la compra de esos besos. Maldita sea" Confesó. Bajó la mirada hacia él, en silencio pidiendo perdón. Puso una mano en su nuca, sus dedos se ahogan en el pelo marrón miel. Él le besó lentamente, separando sus labios para añadir un poco de lengua, sin apresurar las cosas.

Louis estaba visiblemente temblando, pero Harry hizo lo posible para calentarlo.

Doscientos uno.

"¿Te debo un euro?" Preguntó Louis, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Harry la había llamado la 'sonrisa de Louis' porque en realidad no tenía ninguna otra manera de describirlo.

Harry lo besó de nuevo, tratando de hacerle entender que él quería esto. Que él lo deseaba. "Te debo doscientos besos. Pero no me importaría darte más, si tú aún quieres" Dijo, sonriendo con la esperanza escrita en su rostro.

Louis se sonrojó fuertemente, asintiendo con la cabeza tímidamente. "Aún quiero" murmuró con incredulidad.

Dejó que Harry le besara de nuevo, la nieve y el viento olvidadas.

Harry le calentaba mejor que una chimenea, y Louis se sintió especial por llevar su suéter barato y su abrigo viejo.


End file.
